


Watch Me

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Molly loves a challenge, Oral, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester likes to braid Caleb's hair when he's looking through Frumpkin's eyes. Mollymauk has a more... interesting idea. How long can you stay focused?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I couldn't resist. I didn't try all that hard, but I assume it would have been impossible.   
> Mollymauk: Decidedly impossible. And that's a professional opinion.   
> HK: You're professionally impossible?   
> Mollymauk: Don't ask silly questions darlin'.   
> HK: Anyway, I have been reliably informed by my own Caleb cosplayer that this ship needs more love and happy things, so this is a happy thing!   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* Not convinced this is what he meant.   
> HK: *the most innocent of innocent faces* What else could it possibly be?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own... absolutely nothing even Critical Role related. I need a sweater or something. But the characters sure as shit aren't mine! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Molly is terrible. Explicit dick suckery. Fey creatures ruin everything? Tiny reference to polyam!Nein because I live for polyam tieflings and group love

 

“You want me to what?” Caleb asks, hoping the frown is more prominent in his voice than the red flush creeping up his cheeks. Mollymauk just grins back, not in the least abashed, and draws a clawed fingertip along the wizard’s collarbone.

“I want to see how well you keep your focus,” he purrs and leans in close, red eyes warm and bright. Caleb has to force himself to swallow, his throat feels dry as a bone.

“While you...” words failed him and he made a general, vague gesture at his crotch. Molly laughs but it’s a slow and sultry sound, not mocking or anything but fondly amused.

“While I try and distract you,” he agrees, and Caleb cannot tear his eyes away from those soft lips curved into a devilish smile, “by sucking your cock.” The hand from his collarbone was now on tracing up the inside of Caleb’s thigh and he can’t think of a single reason to stop it.

“When...” Caleb has to pause to swallow again before his voice breaks. He can’t remember ever being so aroused in his life. “When do you want me to start?” Mollymauk beams at him like he’s the most wonderful thing the tiefling’s ever seen, both hands now caressing Caleb’s covered thigh.

For a moment they’re sat on the bed like honeymoon lovers, shy but wanting. Then Molly leans in to run his tongue along Caleb’s jaw and up to his earlobe.

“Now.” And then he’s sinking to his knees, pushing Caleb’s legs further apart and reaching in to undo his trousers far too easily. Caleb forces himself to focus, to shift his attention from his eyes into Frumpkin’s because if he doesn’t do it now he’ll get lost in watching Molly work.

He still finds himself lost in watching, though it’s strange to see his own body from the outside at the same time. Frumpkin has made his way up into the rafters at some point during their conversation, and Caleb is about to guide him down when the image takes him. Mollymauk is taking it slowly, sensually, caressing the hardening shaft of Caleb’s dick through his trousers, eyes flicking about to find the cat.

Caleb can feel it, can feel the urge to jerk his hips up into the touch, but it’s like watching someone else’s body. It feels... strange. Inside his head and outside it at the same time, and then Molly’s eyes locks with Frumpkin’s and the bastard just grins. Like he knows how it’ll make Caleb’s heart skip a beat. And then he can feel a wash of air over his trousers and Molly’s head is going down into his lap and there’s just heat and sensation and Molly’s tongue tickling over his head.

Caleb can see his own mouth drop open in response, the whole experience surreal. He knows Molly has been with so many others, the man is too damn good with his mouth, his tongue hitting every spot far too perfectly to be anything but practiced. It turns him on just in general, thinking of Molly on his knees and he watches his own hands reach out to grip Molly’s horns. Like his own body is one of those other lovers.

Molly’s still going slow, playing with him, letting Caleb’s cock pop from his lips with one last exaggerated suck to mouth and lick his way down along the shaft. Testing him. Seeing how long Caleb can keep his focus. The wizard is determined now, resolve stiffening along with the rest of him and his grip tightens just a little, making Molly chuckle.

Frumpkin can’t quite hear what Molly says so Caleb can’t either, but he can just imagine it. All those filthy words dripping from that pretty mouth before Molly dips in, poking his tongue into the crotch of Caleb’s pants to lap at his balls. A soft whimper makes its way from his throat and this time he feels the laugh, tiefling breath hot right up against his cock and it makes him moan.

Molly has apparently decided to take that as an encouragement because he makes a trail of suckling kisses back up the length of Caleb’s cock and pauses, stroking him slowly with one hand as his gaze flicks up once more to the cat. This time he maintains eye contact, almost gloating as he takes Caleb into his mouth, sinking down and down until Caleb can feel Molly’s throat tight and wet and hot around him and fuck it’s beautiful to watch.

Moving almost like he’s drunk he shifts his shoulders back, tentatively leaning his body into the wall to allow himself a better view overhead. He’s never paid this much attention to his actual body before, not while piloting Frumpkin and honestly possibly never in his life. Everything feels both more and less intense, electric and unyielding and as he watches Molly’s cheeks hollow and suck he’d swear he could almost see the gods.

No wonder they enjoy watching mortals so much, if this is the view they see.

Molly is getting down to business now, and Caleb has Frumpkin creep along the beam closer to the wall, better positioning himself to see Molly’s face. He’s competitive in all the best ways is Mollymauk, and he’s not about to “lose” this little game of theirs. He’s breaking out all the stops now, fondling Caleb’s balls through his trousers, sucking harder with a hot, wet slurping sound every time he draws back, and all the time that damnably talented tongue is working him, fluttering against the base of his shaft, pressing just below his head, dipping into the slit and Caleb can actually see his own hands shaking.

But Caleb can be competitive too.

And if he draws back even for an instant he’ll lose sight of this, lose this view of Molly going absolutely to fucking town on his dick, and he might not be able to see the way Molly’s other hand is massaging his own erection. It’s just so Molly, getting pleasure by bringing it to others and Caleb’s really trying not to thrust up into Molly’s mouth because it would be rude but it’s hard.

Caleb finds his eyes trained on Molly’s hand almost more than on his face, trying to tamp down the heat rising inside him and push through this challenge. But fuck if Molly can’t make even frotting his palm unbearably sexy, tracing the line of himself and slowly squeezing occasionally to take the edge off.

Frumpkin has to find another angle to see clearly, and it leaves Caleb completely unprepared for when Molly swallows him to the root again and begins to hum. A startled yelp bursts from his own lips to fill the room and for a heartbeat Caleb thinks he just might be able to keep the connection open... and then he’s snapped back into his own body, grip redoubling as he pushes up into Molly’s mouth just once before catching himself.

Molly, the saint, takes it in stride and doesn’t even slow down, pressing the tip of his tongue against the very root of Caleb’s dick and humming on.

And then Frumpkin lands on Molly’s head.

\--

Later on, after Molly jerked off, yelping in surprise and Caleb smacked his own head into the wall, Caleb figures it out.

“I think he thought it was a command,” he mutters muzzily, fingertips trailing over Molly’s arm around his waist in the darkness. Molly hums from behind him, curious but sleepy now that they’ve both been sated. Caleb continues anyway. “In that moment... I wanted to be close to you. To feel you everywhere around me.” He can feel every inch of Molly’s chest rumble as the tiefling snickers.

“So he jumped onto my head.” He’s not angry. Not offended. That might have been a better alternative, since Caleb is pretty damn sure he’ll also be sharing the story with everyone tomorrow.

Jester will probably complain if she doesn’t get to try the game.

Caleb smiles into the darkness, relaxing back into Molly’s warmth.

“Your head was close,” he teases softly, and relishes in Molly’s laugh in the darkness.

 


	2. The Real Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you wondering why Frumpkin leapt at Molly? Wonder no more. 
> 
> Frumpkin has very firm opinions about what is good enough for his wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to phobosapollo for their comment on the first chapter and the birth of this little snippet!

Frumpkin doesn’t mind when Caleb wants to ride in his head, see through his eyes and hear through his ears. It’s his job to be there for his human and take care of him, after all. And Caleb tries to be a good master to him, even if it’s not really in ways that Frumpkin understands.

Cats drink milk. Cats play with toys.

Fey have very different toys and no need for food, but it makes Caleb happy and Frumpkin can appreciate kindness.

He’s less convinced on the subject of Mollymauk, though. The tiefling takes care of his human too, keeping him safe in battle and occupied out of it. Caleb seems happy with this new group they’re in, and Frumpkin can tolerate the Mighty Nein (and the frequent petting, though it’s such a burden) for Caleb’s sake.

Frumpkin does not usually trouble himself with his human’s mating rituals. Not that there had been much cause in the past, but the cat was perfectly happy to make himself scarce and find a warm corner to curl up in if Caleb wanted some naked attention. Other familiars had told him that some people found it disturbing to be watched by a fey creature whilst copulating. Trust Mollymauk to see it as a challenge.

So when Caleb slipped behind his eyes, despite being in the bedroom with his purple lover, Frumpkin obediently stayed. It didn’t take a genius to work out what they were doing; Caleb had him positioned where both could get a very good view of Mollymauk’s actions.

It must be enjoyable, Frumpkin supposes with an indifferent sort of detachment, because he could feel how hard Caleb had to work to stay in his mind. He could see Molly looking up into their eyes, that challenging little smirk on his lips before he got to work.

Frumpkin was no stranger to how the humanoids enjoyed themselves (he was, after all, timeless in comparison and saw quite a lot of their world as a familiar). He judges Mollymauk’s technique to be fair, well practiced. But good enough for Caleb?

Hardly.

From what Frumpkin could see, Mollymauk was pushing far too fast, more invested in winning their little “game” than in properly teasing Caleb to appropriate peaks of ecstasy that his human deserved. He shuffles impatiently on his beam, listening to Caleb’s stuttered little sounds of pleasure and Molly’s slurps.

Really, how did Caleb put up with it?

Perhaps the human didn’t know how much more satisfying a slow build could be. Frumpkin couldn’t exactly comment or explain, but he felt that if Mollymauk was to be worthy of his Caleb he should at Least understand that. Caleb was a good, kind wizard, with a gentle heart. He deserved nothing but the best in all the worlds. And Frumpkin would make that very, very clear.

As soon as Caleb broke, slipping from his mind and back into his own body with a harsh cry, Frumpkin pounced. If Molly wasn’t going to suck Caleb’s dick right then he shouldn’t be doing it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Let me know what you think! I swear I'll get something longer put together at some point.


End file.
